Heretofore, there are various known techniques about vehicle assembly line for manufacturing vehicles including cars. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses such a technique.
Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle assembly line having a plurality of carrier devices for supporting a vehicle body and moving on a floor with the vehicle body supported to carry the vehicle body along the assembly line.
The plurality of carrier devices includes a supporting unit for supporting the vehicle body in a position such that the front-back direction of the vehicle body is perpendicular to a conveying direction, and a platform for fixing the supporting unit thereon.
The supporting unit includes an upstream supporting member and a downstream supporting member, which are disposed in a line symmetrical manner with regard to the center line of the platform extending along the direction perpendicular to the conveying direction.
The space below the respective vehicle bodies supported by the carrier devices continues below the vehicle bodies to form a carrying passage for carrying tools to be used for mounting underbody components on the respective vehicle bodies, and a space for placing underbody components is formed below the vehicle bodies supported by the carrier devices, separately from the carrying passage.
It is thereby possible to place a carriage for components between the upstream supporting member and the downstream supporting member below the vehicle body.
Further, carrying passages are formed below the front part of the vehicle body and below the rear part of the vehicle body, respectively, and it is possible to use the carrying passages as a space for carrying tools for mounting components.
Thus, it is possible to place a wagon having tools thereon and a carriage having components thereon below the vehicle body.
Therefore, it is possible to suppress increase in the walking distance at the time of bringing components and thereby to increase working efficiency.